Toby Who?
by woolhatchick393
Summary: It's a normal day for Katherine Morris but when her instincts take over and she takes a bullet for a stranger, her life is changed, completely. A Tobuscus Story
1. Prologue Strictly Bad News

**Okay so I got some kind of message (it said it was a review but oddly it has no reviews) saying the first chapter was short, it's not a chapter it's the prologue as said in the title of it so please don't review that it's short because it's suppose to be.**

It was a bright summer afternoon as Katherine Morris walked out of Starbucks, her shift was over so she was headed home. She had stopped in her tracks when she saw a man with a gun pointed at a young man with his phone aparently filming. She had seen him at Starbucks earlier, he seemed like such a nice guy she couldn't just let him get shot.

So, without thinking, she jumped in front of him and felt a sharp pain in her shoulder. She felt the young man shake her trying to get her to say something. But as quickly as it happened everything went black.


	2. Past all and Ever

She woke up in a hospital bed, blinded by the light at first, and looked around seeing a blue t-shirt with Tobuscus on it in brick letters and in sharpie Toby Turner, and a red rose ontop. She tried to turn and pick up the rose but instead was stopped by a sharp pain in her left shoulder.

Suddenly, the door opened and a nurse was in the doorway. "Oh, good your awake" Said the nurse "There is someone who wants to see you" she stepped back to reveal the young man she had saved. The nurse left closing the door.

"I'd like to thank you for saving my life" He started, "How are you feeling?"

"Good except for my shoulder is still pretty hurt, and don't worry about thanking me you seemed like a nice guy when you ordered you coffee that day" She answered.

"Oh, your not a fan of my vlogs?" He asked.

"No, I've only seen you around Starbucks with your Macbook," She answered, "I don't even really know you name, but I'm guessing it's Toby Turner"

"Your guess is correct, now what's your name?" Toby asked.

"Katherine, Katherine Morris" She answered, "How long have I been in here"

"Two or three days, they stitched up your shoulder," He answered "Is there anything I could do to repay you?"

"No need to, once I get out of here I'll go back to my house I'll manage" She insisted.

"I have to do something, what about paying the hospital bill, because it was mostly me that got you into this" He replied.

"Don't blame yourself for this it was the creep that wanted to shoot you that did this" She said, "And I couldn't let you pay my bill I can handle it" _...Sorta_

"Well, the docter did tell me you didn't need to live alone while your shoulder is injured this bad, how about you stay with me while you recover?" He asked.

Obviously there was no stopping him, he was going to repay her no matter what. "Ok, I guess that makes sense, fine I'll stay with you while I recover" She gave in to his kindness and he gave her a huge smile.

"Great, well the docter said that you can go home in a few days, so I'll pick you up then" He promised and walked out the door.


	3. A Memory, Evergreen

Before she knew it, she was let out of the hospital and, as he promised, Toby was right there when she checked out. "Ready to go?" He asked opening the passenger door for her.

"Yes, but I can do stuff on my own" She answered taking the door handle from him.

"I never said you couldn't" He retorted, "But if your shoulder ever hurts let me know"

"Thanks, but as long as I don't reach up, or sleep on it I'll be fine" She replied.

"Well, you never know it could act up at anytime" He said, "So don't be hesitant to ask for help, now where do you live you probably need to grab some things"

"Oh yea, well I live in an apartment walking distance from Starbucks" She started and gave him directions.

When they got there Toby waited in the car and Katherine ran into her apartment. She grabbed what seemed nessesary clothes, her laptop, makeup, and some personal items. She put the bag on her good shoulder and headed downstairs to the car.

"You got everything?" He asked as she got into the car.

"Everything I'll need until I get better" She answered shutting the door and buckling in.

The rest of the ride was silent, except for the radio. Soon they were at his house, which wasn't to far from her apartment. "This is the guest room which you'll be sleeping in" He exclaimed opening the door to a white painted room, with a queen sized bed with light blue sheets and covers and white pillows. And a small closet to the right of the room, to the left was a mirrior wall, beside that there was a desk and chair, and beside the door was a small television on a dresser, it was a small room but it was perfect.

"This'll be perfect for now" She said setting her stuff down and unpacking.

"Glad you like it" He replied "I'll be in the living room if you need anything"

Katherine set up her laptop on the desk, and put her clothes in the dresser. She sat on the bed her shoulder still ached and her thoughts were going everywhere, especialy the fact of this man letting a complete stranger stay in his house. But she could tell he didn't mind, she had saved his life of corse. She was thrilled to be out of her apartment but just because her shoulder was wounded she didn't want to be babied.

Instead of going into the living room she decided to stay in the guest room and listen to some music to pass the time. She put on her own custom playlist and layed on the bed humming to the songs. She had gotten lost in the music, so when Toby came in she had no idea how long she had been in there. She took her headphones out seeing Toby there, "Hey, why the sudden check-up?" she asked then noticed the time on her IPod and gave him an apologetic look.

"You've been in here for more than an hour, I got worried when you didn't respond so I came to see if you were ok" He answered.

"Sorry, kinda got lost in the music" She apologized, "So, what's for dinner, I'm starving"

"Well, I thought we'd go out for dinner, it's the least I can do" He answered, "Just tell me when your ready I'll be on the back porch"

She nodded and he closed the door, she put a nice shirt on and brushed her thick black hair and put on a green wool cap. She headed out of the room with her purse and waited at the porch door. Toby was talking, more like rambling, to his IPhone, she got closer so she could hear.

"So, I'm about to go to dinner with the savior of my life, Katherine. As you know audience I was to lazy to cook anything plus I owe her more than one. Anyway I'm gunna go she's at the door right now. Bless your face, if you sneezed during this video bless you. Ba da do do do do do do subscribe OUTRO OF DARKNESS THEN REDNESS THEN WHITENESS THE BOOP" he finished and put up his phone.

"What was that?" She asked.

"My LazyVlog for today, I post them on youtube daily" He answered "What's with the hat?"

"It's my lucky hat, and it's from my favorite show" She answered securing the hat to her head.

"It looks nice on you, now hurry or they'll cancel our reservations" He said getting into the car.

"Reservations? Where are we going?" She asked.

"L.A. Bistro, why your not fancy enough?" He teased flicking her hat.

"Ha ha, now leave my hat alone, but we don't have to go to some super fancy place" She said fixing her hat.

"You deserve it you saved my life" He said starting to drive.


	4. Love that was once a Fire

**OK this is a VERY short chapter but it's mostly a filler so enjoy :)**

After dinner they went home, and for the first time Katherine was greeted by Gryphon. "There you are Gryphsor, he must have been hiding" Toby said picking up the Shitszu and mumbling things to it.

Through all the chaos she never thought to check her phone for messages, so she took it out of her pocket to find so many missed calls and messages from her boyfriend Andrew. The first one read 'hey I'm coming to visit L.A. see you soon' the next one was 'where are you? you weren't at your apartment call me back' then the last text read 'went in your apartment and your stuff was gone, did you move?'. She mentaly slapped herself, how could she forget about him. She then quickly texted him back 'I'm so sorry, I got shot and right now I'm in the man I saved's house I'll txt the address' she sent the address and got a text back saying 'I'll see you tomorrow, hope your ok'.

"Who are you texting?" Toby asked putting Gryphon down.

"Andrew, my boyfriend. Through all the confusion I forgot to tell him what happened, I forgot he was coming to L.A. soon" She answered, "He's coming over tomorrow, if you don't mind"

"Nah, I don't mind as long as Gryphon doesn't decide to bark at him then he'd have to go in the cage" he replied pointing at Gryphon.

"Ok, well I'm going to get to bed, I want to be up when he gets here" Katherine said heading to the guest room. She slipped into her pajamas and took off her hat, slipping into her bed.


	5. No Time to Understand

Katherine awoke to the smell of eggs and toast, she sat up to see Gryphon curled up between her legs. She got out of bed and walked into the kitchen with Gryphon on her tail. "Good morning sleepy-head" Toby said handing her a plate with eggs, two peices of toast, and some bacon.

"Thanks" She replied taking a bite of her eggs "These eggs taste great"

"I put cheese in them" He smiled sitting down with his own plate "Did Andrew say what time he was coming over?"

"No, but I'm guessing around noon so be ready by then" She answered. They finished up breakfest and Katherine took a shower and got dressed.

"Again with that hat?" Toby asked as she came out of the guest room.

"Yes again with the hat, it's special to me" She answered and checked the time "Andrew shoulld be here soon if he can find the house"

"I'm sure he'll find it, it's not to far from your apartment" He repiled as they heard the doorbell ring. Toby got up to answer it, and, sure enough, it was Andrew. He had redish blond hair and light brown eyes and he was a bit shorter than Toby.

"Hello, is this the place Katherine Morris is staying?" Andrew asked looking around

"Yes, are you Andrew?" Toby answered.

Andrew just nodded as Katherine came to the door and they hugged "Hey, this is Toby he's the man I saved, you already know Andrew" She said as the hug ended.

Toby and Andrew shook hands and he walked inside the house. "Nice house, and hey thanks for letting her stay here while her shoulder gets better" Andrew commented thanking Toby as he walked around.

"Not a problem, it gets lonely around here anyway, what with only me and Gryphon" Toby replied.

"Gryphon?" Andrew asked as a little white dog padded out of the kitchen, he stopped and looked at Andrew then started growling.

"Whoa, whoa Gryphsor, what's wrong?" Toby asked picking Gryphon up, but that didn't stop him. Once he was in Toby's arms he tried to leap out and bite Andrew, but Toby caught him before he could.

"Hey, keep your dog under control" Andrew yelled.

Toby just gave him a look he didn't notice and put Gryphon in his cage. "I don't know what got into him, he usually loves people" he said closing the cage door.

Gryphon bark like a mad man until Andrew left. Toby let him out of his cage and gave him a treat, but Katherine didn't notice.

"He was interesting, but somethings been bugging me" Toby said.

"What? I didn't notice anything strange" Katherine replied.

"Well, did you tell him _where _you got shot?" He asked.

"No, I just told him I got shot" She answered.

"Then how did he know it was your shoulder, it's not obvious. And Gryphon hated him I-"

"Look you're being paranoid, ok I've known him longer and he's a nice guy. And he might've just seen some of the bandage under my shirt, and so what if Gryphon doesn't like him he's just a dog" Katherine cut him off.

"Ok, fine. Well I'll be in the backyard, gotta do my lazyvlog" He gave up and headed to the backyard.

Katherine to this time to watch her favorite show on youtube. Amazingly, there was a channel with every episode so she chose one and started watching. When the show ended Toby tapped her shoulder, making her practicly jump out of her chair.

"How long have you been there?" She asked.

"About the middle of the episode I think, now I know where you get the hat" He answered flicking it.

"Yep, it's an old show. But why did you come in here?" She asked fixing her hat.

"My friends were having a party tonight, and I wondered if you wanted to come" He answered.

"Sure, when is it?" She asked closing her laptop.

"Well if you're ready now then come on" He answered and she grabbed her phone and they were off.


	6. Never goes the way you Planned it

When they got to the house the door was opened by a man with light brown hair and blue eyes wearing a white shirt with the sleves and collar lined black that read 'biches'.

"Oh, hey Toby, who's this?" He asked smiling.

"This is Katherine she saved my life" Toby answered "Katherine, Jack. Jack, Katherine."

"Nice to meet you,come on in" Jack said stepping out of the doorway to let them in.

When they walked Toby instantly started dancing, and Katherine started to get herself acquainted with everyone. The first person she met was a girl not much shorter than her with brown hair named Olga Kay, she had a hint of accent but sounded more american. She instantly made friends with Olga and she introduced her to a brit who calls herself Katers.

They all talked and danced through the night until suddenly a bullet had gone through the window and into the roof.

"Everybody get down!" Jack yelled turning off the lights and ducking himself.

Bullets flew over their heads, this time aimed corretly, hitting plates, glasses, walls, and anything else in it's path. Finally when they were sure the gun shots were over, they got up careful not to get cut on glass.

"Everyone okay?" Jack asked switching the lights back on.

Multiple 'yes' and 'yeah's came from the room.

"I wonder what they wanted, they didn't come in" a guy Katherine was introduced to as Sean Klitzner stated.

"Guys what if they wanted one of us dead?" Olga asked looking around, all eyes fixed on Toby and Katherine "Katherine, you did say you got shot saving Toby's life right?"

"Yea but how could the same guy have found us again?" Katherine answered.

"Well, in my case and for you two's safety, you should stay here tonight. Just in case he comes back later I'll drive your car home so he thinks you went home" Olga replied "Me and Katers carpooled"

"It's fine with me, but it'd have to be the couch and the floor you two sleep on" Jack said.

"I think we should stay Kathy" Toby said looking concerned.

"Okay, but I take the couch" She replied and Toby tossed his car keys to Olga.

When everyone left Jack got them some covers and pillows and explained thet he'd be up all night editing and cleaning, and just to get to sleep when they were tired. For Katherine that was right away, but Toby watched some television before getting to sleep.


	7. Then the hours of Silence

In the morning Jack woke them at about noon and drove them home where Gryphon was excited to see them.

"Aww, I missed you to Gryphon" Toby said in a cute voice dubbed the 'The Gryphon voice'.

"Hey, Andrew is coming over soon, he says he's got something to tell me" Katherine told him putting up her phone.

"Oh, that's great" Toby replied sarcasticly but Katherine didn't notice when there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Katherine exclaimed sprinting for the door "Andrew!" she said hugging him.

"Hey babe, I have something very important to tell you" He replied.

"What is it?" She asked relasing the hug.

"I got an apartment, I'm going to be living in L.A.!" he answered.

"That's great!" She said giving him a kiss.

"And I had a great idea. You could stay with me, instead of with Toby. You barely know him" Andrew said.

"That's a great idea! I'll stay with you, but how do I tell Toby that I'm leaving?" She asked.

"Don't worry I'll tell him" He reassured her and headed to find him.

Toby was in his game room, editing on his Mac Book, once Andrew walked in Gryphon rapaged in his cage.

"Can I help you?" Toby asked annoyed.

"No, just thought I'd tell you, how can I put this? Katherine is leaving you, that's right she doesn't care for you anymore, she wishes she never took that bullet for you. I'm taking her to my place where she can forget about you so see you never" He said and enjoyed the look on his face. But he didn't expect what happened next, Toby got up and released Gryphon on him.

"How are you enjoying that?" Toby asked satisfied but quickly grabbed Gryphon when Katherine started coming back. Not much happened after that she left, with Andrew, and Gryphon stood at the door waiting for her to come back.

"Sorry Gryfsor, she's... she's gone" Toby said to him which made him whine more and snuggle into Toby on the couch.

Toby's POV

She's been gone for a week now, I haven't left the house, niether has Gryphon. We both miss her. Then my phone rang, it was Jack.

"Hello?"

"Hey, could you come over?"

"Um, why?"

"I'm working on a video"

"Can I just skip it?"

"Come on you haven't left your house in a week!"

"Ok, fine I'm going to the car"

"Good, you need fresh air anyway"

"I know, I know anyway what's the video about?"

"Well someone suggested it we-"

"AAAAHHHH!" *SCREECH* *BANG* *SCREECH* "SOMEONE'S SHOOTING THE CAR!...oh my god" *CRASH*

I saw him, I saw the shooter, my head, it's bleeding, I can hear Jack, he's screeming my name, I can't remember what just happened, I don't remember leaving the house, where's Katherine? Then blackness.


	8. Caution to the Call

**VERY SHORT CHAPTER BUT DON'T WORRY I AM HAVING OVERFLOWING MUSE :)**

Katherine POV

I sat down on the couch finally getting to turn on the news, I had missed most of it because I lost track of time. I switched the television on to see something too horrific.

"We are here at the scene of the crash where famous youtuber Toby Turner, usually dubbed Tobuscus, flipped his car last night. Sources say he was on his phone with a friend and here is that friend now Jack Douglass" The reporter said walking over to Jack "Sir, would you please tell us what happened on the phone?"

He looked at the camera then started talking "Well, uh I was asking him to come over cause he hadn't left in a week, and eventually he got into the car. And he asked me what we'd be doing, when I started to answer he started to scream he said someone was shooting the car then he kind of whispered oh my god before I heard the car flip. I started to yell his name and he didn't answer so I hang up and called the police once I found where he crashed" Jack finished.

"Thank you Jack, we are not sure who the shooter was or why he was shooting him but when and if the famous youtuber wakes up we should know" The reporter confirmed walking away from Jack, and I turned off the television.

"It's all my fault" I muttered feeling guilty, breaking down and crying. When I finally pulled myself together I picked up my phone and dialed his number, a woman picked up the phone.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hello is this Toby Turner's phone?"

"Yes who is this?"

"Katherine Morris, who is this?"

"I'm his mother, he has told me about you one sec and I'll text you the hospital" with that she hung up and a few minutes later she got the text.

She was headed out the door when she remembered about Andrew, he didn't seem to like Toby so she left him a note saying she was visiting a friend and headed to the hospital.


	9. We Played and Laughed at the Start

**and yet another short chapter! XD but hey two chapters in a row oh hell yes!**

Beep...Beep...Beep

It was a slow heartbeat, but atleast it was one. His eyes were closed so peacefully as if he was sleeping. There was a bandage wrapped around his head. His mother sat beside the bed, and I sat next to her. We sat in silence except for the slow but steady Beep.

Finally, a doctor came in to talk with us. "Are you Mrs. Turner?" He asked pionting to his mother, she nodded. "Well, we have determined that he should wake up soon, it may be a couple of days but he should recover" the doctor told us and closed the door.

We stayed the night at the hospital, and in a couple of days we were informed he had woken up.

We sat outside of Toby's hospital room, waiting to be let in. Then Dr. Bradford, the same one from a couple days ago, opened the door and let us in.

"Hey, mom, Kathy!" Toby said with delight.

"Hey Toby, how are you feeling?" I asked.

"I feel fine, I still don't know how I got in a car crash, I don't remember leaving house" He answered.

"What do you last remember?" his mother asked.

"Well, me and Katherine had just come home from Jack's party, then it's all fuzzy" Toby answered trying to remember.

I stepped over to Dr. Bradford to see how long this would last.

"From what we know, until something triggers the memory that was lost" He answered.

"How long until he can come home?" I asked.

"Soon" He smiled.


	10. Moving Slowly Through the Night

Katherine POV

I took the time of 'soon' to get stuff ready for Toby. I ended up staying at his house again because he didn't remember me leaving. It was hard to get past Andrew that I was going to be gone for awhile, but I did it. Gryphon was happy to see me, he wouldn't leave me alone all day. When he was ready to come home I drove him to his house.

Toby POV

Katherine opened the door for me, and Gryphon came running to me right away. When I saw him I had a flash of memory; _Gryphon was whining at the door and I was on the couch. Then I said to Gryphon 'Sorry Gryphsor she's... she's gone'._ _And he came and curled up in my lap._ Then the flash ended.

"Toby, are you ok?" Katherine looked at me concerned.

"Yea, I'm fine just glad to see Gryphon" I answered smiling.

"Ok, well I'll be in the guest bedroom" She replied heading to the bedroom.

I sat on the couch with Gryphon in my lap. It didn't add up, who was I talking about to Gryphon in that memory? All I knew was that it was a girl, but Katherine never left, did she? I would've gone to ask her if I hadn't gotten a slight memory flash. _It was Andrew he was telling me that Katherine was leaving to stay with him, in the worst way he could. Then when he was finished I set Gryphon on him. But Katherine left, with him and it lead up to when Gryphon was whining._ I was confused, why was she with me now then? Did she feel bad for me? All I know is she apparently didn't want me to know so I'm not going to tell her, yet.

Someone knocked on the door while i was sitting there, and I got up to get it.

"Oh, hey Jack" I said smiling.

"Thank god your ok, and that you remember me" He laughed, then I had a short piece of memory reveal in my mind. _My head was bleeding and I couldn't remember what had happened and Jack was on the phone screaming my name. _"Toby? You ok?" he asked noticing me staring into space.

"I'm fine, I'm just getting my memory back little by little" I answered.

"Wait so you lost some memory, but not all of it?" He asked sitting on the couch.

"Yea, but so far it's been coming back quickly, I still don't know how the crash happened though" I answered.

"Don't worry it'll come back to you someday" Jack replied.

"I hope so, I'm not sure what will trigger it" I admitted.

Katherine POV

I sat down with my computer, to watch my favorite show. While the theme was playing, my thoughts started to wonder. Did Toby get any of his memories back? Probably, I had heard Jack come in, and I'm positive Gryphon reminded him of something. He probably knew something by now, I was snapped back to the show when Liberace started to destroy the piano and Mike cracked up in the corner.

When the episode was over, I went back into the living room to find Jack already left. Toby looked a little saddened when he looked at me, so I decided to lighten the mood.

"Hey, why don't we watch a movie?" I asked.

"Sure, we could find one somewhere" Toby answered "I'll make some popcorn, you find a movie"

"Ok" I agreed smiling and heading to his 'movie cabnet'

Toby POV

I went to the the kitchen I got out a bag of popcorn, putting it in the microwave. Mabye the movie will help me remember something. The popcorn was ready so I put it into a bowl and Katherine had already put the movie on. I wasn't sure what movie it was, all I know is that I forgot I had it.

In about the middle of the movie, Katherine fell asleep on the couch. I peeked over at her, her eyes were closed peacefully, her black hair perfectly layed out on the arm of the couch, with her hat on the floor. She was beautiful, but I knew she couldn't be mine she was already Andrew's. I decided to put a cover on her and pick up her hat, which I put back in her room. Then I decided it was time to sleep myself, and got in my bed.


	11. Lost Among the Past and Partly Blind

Katherine POV

I woke up to the sound of my phone on the floor, Andrew was calling. I hurried to pick it up.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, where have you been all night?"

"Over at a friends"

"Which friend?"

"Toby, he's asleep though"

"You think he'd mind if I came over?"

"No, I don't think he'd mind"

"Ok, I'll be there soon" He said hanging up.

I didn't wake Toby, he woke up right about when Andrew got there but he was getting dressed and didn't hear the doorbell ring. When he saw Andrew he stared into space again, I think he remembered something. It looked more of like a terrifying memory.

"Dude, Toby what's wrong?" Andrew asked.

"Get out of my house" Toby answered.

"What?" He asked.

"I said. Get. Out. Of. My. House. If that wasn't clear enough then just walk out of the door and you'll be fine" Toby answered.

"I don't know what I did, but Katherine's coming with me back to my place" Andrew stated taking me by the hand.

"NO! YOU WON'T HURT HER ANYMORE THAN YOU HAVE!" Toby yelled back, grabbing my other hand.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, I HAVEN'T HURT HER!" Andrew screamed back dragging me to the door.

"You know what I mean, tell her the truth or I will tell her and you'll be gone for good" Toby said meaning every word.

"What truth, I have told no lies." He replied.

"Oh yea, well how about telling that to the cops" Toby told him.

"Andrew tell me what's going on!" I exclaimed pulling my hand away.


	12. Cries of Terror

Toby POV

I woke up, on the floor, surrounded by shattered glass and my coffee table was broken. What had happened last night? My first instinct was to look for Katherine. I got up, luckly still wearing shoes, and started to look for her.

"KATHERINE!" I yelled looking around the house, I tried to remember atleast some of what happened last night but I knew it wasn't good.

I looked all around the house, she wasn't here. Where was she? I noticed there were blood stains on the carpet, where I woke up and many other places. I knew one thing for sure, Katherine was in trouble and I had to find her before she got hurt anymore than she already was. I knew exactly where to go. Andrew's. I was sure Katherine left me the address, but I wasn't going to go alone. I decided to get Jack to help me.

"So, where are we going?" Jack asked.

"Over to this guy named Andrew's house, Katherine's trouble and I know that's where she is" I answered looking over to him.

"Are you sure Toby? What if she's somewhere else?" He asked.

"I'm positive, Jack" I answered, "This is the place, you ready?"

"Yea, let's go" Jack answered and we walked into the apartments building.

"Excuse me, which floor is Andrew Halston?" I asked the woman at the desk.

"Floor 2 room 314" She answered without question.

"Thank you" I replied and we headed up there. We got to the second floor and found his room, I could hear someone crying or something. I turned the knob to find it oddly unlocked.

Jack whispered to me before we entered "It's unlocked, there's something going on" I nodded to him and slowly opened the door.

The room was empty, with some broken tables and chairs. The crying got louder as we entered.

"She put up quite a fight" Jack breathed behind me.

We walked through the kitchen, and past the bathroom. We came to a door that was closed, I could tell the crying was coming from in there. I started to turn the knob but it was locked.

"Well, what do we have here?"


	13. License to Kill

*THE NIGHT BEFORE*

Katherine POV

Andrew yanked a gun out and pointed it at Toby, I knew what Toby ment now Andrew was the shooter.

"It could be so easy to kill you now" He said crazy in his eyes.

"Andrew, why" was all I managed to get out through my tears, I was shocked and dumb-founded.

"Why! I had to change my name, location, face because of him. Everything he called me, never left the minds of other people, they bullied me pushed me around, and when I'd push back I would end up bleeding worse. He ruined my life!" Andrew yelled, that couldn't be true could it?

"Wow, I didn't know that I did that, I thought they knew it was a joke. You're Felix Trenton, aren't you?" Toby asked, as if a gun wasn't in front of him.

"Yea, but you ruined that life with the name calling, everyone took you seriously enough to think I was really like that, so they bullied me, acted like I really killed people, thanks to your _joke_" Andrew, or Felix, spat back angered.

"It was a joke, but now it seems pretty true" Toby said, trying to look brave. Then he jumped out of the way and Andrew started shooting, everywhere.

I screamed and tryed to get under something, I could hear plates, cups, bowls crashing and I saw some fall.

Toby POV

I ran, ran as fast as possible. After doging the bullets he threw the gun down and actualy chased me. I didn't keep running I needed to protect Katherine, I turned around and got ready for a blow to the face. He grabbed me instead intended to choke me, I got a couple good punches in and he let go. I stopped for some air, so I 'd be ready for whatever came next.

"AND THIS IS FOR TAKING KATHERINE FROM ME!" He yelled from behind me.

I turned around and was met with a plank to may face, then I blacked out.

Katherine POV

I watched as Toby went unconsious, now I was terrified. I stayed quiet, maybe he wouldn't come looking for me.

"Kathy, where are you?" He asked sounding as creepy as he could.

I barely even breathed, I hoped he wouldn't see me. He repeated the same thing many times, as I sat there scared and motionless.

"There you are" He laughed and grabbed my arm.

I struggled, and his grip tightened.

"You wouldn't want to hurt yourself now would you?" He asked retorically, pulling me out of Toby's house.


	14. Spoke to me of Her Sweet Love

*PRESENT DAY*

Katherine POV

I bangged on the door trying to open it, hearing the gunshots as I did so. I felt so dumb last night, how did I not know? But it explains the many times he was gone the week I stayed here. I need to focus, maybe there was a spare key. I looked all around. Nothing. I looked everywhere 3 times, he must have the key and the spare if there is one. Then, the gun shots stopped and I could hear tables and chairs break. I needed to get out of here.

Toby POV

I ran around the house, trying to find something that could help me. Jack kept trying to destract him, but it was no use Andrew was after me. I wasn't going to let him win again, for the sake of Katherine, Jack, and myself. I grabbed a chair and turned around to face him.

"That's all, a chair oh Toby you've got to do better than that if you want to live" Andrew said scowling.

I swung the chair missing and he grabbed it and threw it at Jack, who thankfully dodged it. I hoped Jack might come to help but the shape he was in was horrible. I did some damage on him but not as much as he did on me, I could tell I had a black eye. Then, he hit me so much my vision was going blurry, I knew that if I wanted to stsy concious I had to get him good. Suddenly out of nowhere, Jack and Katherine jump Andrew and I'm able to get him off me and my eyesight recovers quickly.

When we were sure we had knocked him out we called to police, who arrived quicker than we thought. They arrested him and promised he wouldn't bother us again.

"Hey Kathy, how'd you get out of there?" I asked.

"Jack got me out while you had Andrew busy" She answered, I was just glad that she was safe now.

"Thanks Jack, I would have been toast if you hadn't of stepped in" I confesed.

"No problem, he dropped the key while chasing you" Jack replied holding up the key.

Jack headed to his house, Toby and Katherine headed home also. They stopped at the dooorway of the house.

"Katherine, we've been through a lot and I have to say, you're a great girl and I think-"

"I love you too, Toby" Katherine interupted him and kissed him.

He kissed back, laughing in his mind how she knew what he was going to say. When they were finished, Toby opened the door for her to an oddly clean house.

"That's interesting, who cleaned this place?" Toby wondered aloud.

He walked into the kitchen where a note lay that read:

_Dear Toby,_

_ Hey, I let myself in and saw your home was a mess. What happened? Are you and Kathy ok? Well anyway, Gryphon was on the stairs and looked as though he was hungry so we fed him. But, we cleaned your house for you, hope you and Kathy are ok!_

_ Sincerely_,

_Olga, Justine, Sean, Joe, Jess, and Katers_

He handed it to Katherine to read, then she hugged him.

"We have the nicest friends" She said and broke the hug.

Katherine looked as though a light bulb went off in her head and she raced upstairs, she came down with her green wool cap, tore and covered with a little blood.

"Oh no, your hat" Toby said giving her a hug.

"I got this for my 13th birthday, I had just gotten into a new show and one of the characters, my favorite one, wore a hat like this" She confessed.

"I remember when I saw him, when I checked up on you that one time" He replied, "Don't worry, I'll get it fixed"

"For right now, I think i have a spare blue one" She laughed and they kissed.

**Well folks, Toby-Who? was a short but in my case very sucessful story. This was my first Toby fan-fic, but this is NOT the end of Toby and Katherine. Oh no, I hope to have many more stories about them. The next one I have already written the prologue and the first chapter. If you go to my profile you'll find Hey, hey we're the Audience? the first chapter is a note to Tobuscus fans so check that out and the prologue for that should be up soon :)**


End file.
